1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information delivery via the Internet has been actively performed. As an example of the information delivery, there are known techniques for branding using sound by transmitting an audio of sound logo or the like relating to a company, a product, or the like or an audio-added video as an advertisement content to a terminal device of a user and reproducing the audio or video while displaying a web page. In addition, there are known techniques of reproducing an audio only in a case where user's line of sight is directed at the time of reproducing a content or techniques of adjusting a sound level according to a noise in the periphery thereof.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-110453
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-062121
However, in the conventional techniques, there are some cases where user's convenience cannot be improved. For example, in the conventional techniques, since the content reproduction is only performed at a predetermined sound level when the user's line of sight is directed, in a case where the user forgets to set the sound level to a mute state, there is a possibility that the audio is output in an electric train or the like.